machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
SPARTAN-BETA
SPARTAN-BETA is a Machinima series created by Euphoria Films. It depicts a struggle between the UNSC Marine Corps and the malicious entity they created and unwittingly released upon Earth. Episodes Trailer (A man in steel armor is running through the corridors of a building) (Several security cameras tape him running) (The man walks up to a video device and begins recording) 'Liam: '''My name is Liam Hemin...and I'm a member of the Black Ops Division...of the UNSC...If you're watching this...(''inaudible) and (inaudible) are dead...(inaudible) to reclaim this recording...Something's been happening...within the last few weeks...It hasn't been normal...Something came out of there not only three weeks ago. Whatever it was.. it's been the cause of the countless deaths on Earth...Shopping malls, residential districts, you name it, it's been there...After we cited the computers that survived the assault, we found a list...A list, of top-secret, complex scientific projects...One of them was codenamed...SPARTAN-BETA. (Cut to a UNSC Marine battling a creature in Hayabusa armor and armed with an Energy Sword) (The Marine is slain by the Hayabusa figure) 'Liam: '''I have a feeling something much larger's going on...Something that the UNSC might be keeping from us...It's time to find out what...It's time to end this... (Cut to black) (SPARTAN-BETA logo appears, and Halo 2 Theme Song plays as the credits roll) Part 1 (Black screen) '(Presumably) Lord Hood: 'I remember it well. It was absolute chaos. It was...predictable, in a way. Many suspected the treaty would never hold. But the way in which it was nearly destroyed was almost...unprecidented. Something no one but a few would've even imagined. It reminded us that, we, as Humans, are a very fragile and emotional race. But then again, it's our nature. We're Humans. We make mistakes. SPARTAN-BETA UNSC Science and Technology Center 08:35 AM July 7th, 2556 (Pairs of UNSC Recon Marines are patrolling the destroyed building) (Camera faces the ground, and two Recon Marines' feet are seen walking to the left. Black-armored boots then are seen walking toward the facility) (Two Black Ops Marines confront two Recon Marines at the front gate) '''Recon Marine 1: '''Whoa, guys, you can't just be walkin' up in here like that. This is a restricted area. I'm gonna need to see some kind of ID. '''Andre Glasky: '''We're from the Black Ops Divison, recruit. Let us in, or we'll force our way in. '''Recon Marine 1: '(Backs up and stammers) Uh--yes, sir--straight away, sir. (Andre and Liam walk into the facility) (Wreckage is in front of them) 'Liam: '''Jesus! Whatever did this did a pretty good job by the looks of it. '''Andre: '''Don't be stupid, Liam. Every UNSC building has a self-destruct feature. The bastard must've just activated it. Now come on. (Andre and Liam walk through the wreckage) (They stumble upon a room filled with corpses and debris) (Liam walks to a corpse and checks it out) (The body has charred armor and the visor is cracked) '''Liam: '''Cracked visors and charred armor. Looks like they were beaten to death before being roasted by that self-destruct sequence. '''Andre: '''We got some more here, Liam. (Liam walks to Andre) (There are two more corpses in front of them) (Andre walks over to them) '''Andre: '''Slashes, across the body. I haven't seen anything like this since the Great Covenant War. '''Liam: '(Comes to Andre) Sangheili Energy Swords? 'Andre: '''Yeah, it looks like it. (Cut to a Teleporter node guarded by a shield) (The two walk to the shield) '''Andre: '''A teleport node. Command terminal must've been fried during the explosion. This shield door is probably a precaution for the node itself. '''Liam: '''Well where's the node lead to? '''Andre: '''Only one way to find out. (The two go through the Teleporter) '''Liam: '''It's a storage chamber. Must be full of resources the squints use for their playset upstairs. Covie tech and etcetera. '''Andre: '''We got something here, Liam. (Andre crouches over a dead Recon Marine's corpse) (Andre initiates the Ambient Scan) *Status Data Transfer: **Name: Trevor "Stalker" Markus **UNSC Reconnaissance Division 1 **Age: 27 Earth Years **Status: KIA **Vitals: Critical/Fatal 0 9PM '''Andre: '''UNSC Recon Recovery Agent Trevor Markus, callsign Stalker. And, a headcount to match. (Andre deactivates Markus' visor) '''Liam: '''So...what now, Glasky? '''Andre: '''Back to base, Hemin. Universal United Nations Summit 11:57 AM July 7th, 2556 (Inside the Summit) '''Human Councilor 1: '''AAAGH! Look, it's not Human! Look at the CCTV footage again! The way it moves! () Its reflexes and movements are far beyond that of the Spartan-IIs, including John-117! In fact, if the simulation could be run, I'm sure you'll find your Arbiter has almost identical reflexes and movements! (''Turns to Elite councilors) How could you even say it's Human??? 'Sangheili Councilor 1: '''Because of it's mere stature and shape. Our heads are stooped; ''this entity's head lies directly on it's shoulders, which is akin to you and the other 3 billion Humans left. Do not insult us of this nonsense of it being Sangheili! 'Human Councilor 2: '''If it were Human, why does it weild an Energy Sword? I believe that under the Mutual Trust Agreement of 2553, we agreed ''not to trade power and extreme weapons with each other; only technological know-how. We keep the MAC tech to ourselves the way you do with your vitrification, same applies with conventional warfare weapons. 'Sangheili Councilor 2: '''You are correct. We guard our glassing technology as closely as you guard your MAC guns. Same for our small arms. You Humans were always notorious for stealing our technology. You even adopted the Jackal shield technology for use in your monstrous Spartans. Perhaps you are just doing as you always have. '''Human Councilor 1: '''Why you--! '''Council Leader: '''Enough! This bickering is pointless! In light of these recent and somewhat sporatic civilian attacks, we need to be united, ''not divided! The UUN stands for the United Universal Nations, not the opposite! Until we recieve more evidence from the UNSC, we will postpone this debate until a later time. For now, we have the universal meeting to contend with. I do not believe we need to unveil the full truth at this time, for the media will only twist and manipulate it, to scare everyone. We need to keep it quiet. What do you all say to simply a suit modder? 'Human Councilor 1: '*Sigh* I. 'Human Councilor 2: '''I. '''Sangheili Councilor 2: '''I. '''Sangheili Councilor 1: '''I. '''Council Leader: '''Very well. We have a suit modder on the loose. I shall reiterate. When the UNSC retrieve more information or evidence, we shall reconviene. For now, this session of the UUN is adjourned. UNSC Black Ops Division Headquarters 12:52 PM July 7th, 2556 (Door opens, with Andre and Liam walking through) (Andre and Liam climb the staircase to their Chief) '''Andre: '''Sir, we've recovered some evidence from the site. We believe it's the HeadCam data from the deceased UNSC reconnaissance agent we found there, named Trevor Markus.From the slash marks on his chest, it's evident that he's been killed by whatever the hell is out there killing civilians with Sangheili Energy Sword. It's very likely that...thing was created in that tech center, escaped, and blew the whole thing to hell via the standard-issue self-destruct sequence, in accordance to the Hood Protocol of March 2553. '''Chief: '''Well done, Andre. No doubt this'll help the politicians. I'll leave you and Liam to construct a detailed report later on, but now we've got bigger issues on our hands. (''Yells to squadmates) Marks, Matthews, get over here! (Marks and Matthews both form up in order) (The viewscreen pulls up a picture of a building) 'Chief: '''The bastard's at it again, wreaking havoc in Salvator, close to (''inaudible) in a shopping complex. We believe he's killed three already. Your job is to prevent or diable this guy from doing any more harm. This is your first hed-on encounter with it, and you're as close as we can get to the Spartan IIs in terms of battle capabilities. Good luck men! You're gonna need it. Dismissed! TO BE CONTINUED... (Disclaimer) (After disclaimer, a cloaked figure listens in on the Chief's speech) 'Chief: '(Off-screen) This is your first head-on encounter with it, and you're as close as we can get to the Spartan-IIs in terms of battle capabilities. Good luck men! You're gonna need it. (Horror music rolls as the cloaked figure runs off) Characters Liam Hemin Liam Hemin is a member of the UNSC Black Ops Division. He is charged with finding the entity killing civilians on Earth and bringing it to justice. Hemin appears to be low-ranking in the division. He is a member of Glasky's squad, and could possibly be the newest member. He was assigned, with Andre Glasky, to investigate the UNSC Science and Technology Center for evidence the Marines already stationed there may have missed. After searching the base, he headed back to his HQ and was briefed for his next mission. On a later mission, he was seen running through a building and recording a voice message, the rest of his squad apparently dead. He seems to be preparing to kill the enemy, saying "it's time to end this". He usually judges the book by the cover, and lets other people do the deep investigating. He also doesn't seem to like the ONI (or whoever was conducting research in the tech center), calling them "squints" and the laboratory their "playset". Andre Glasky Glasky is a UNSC Black Ops Divison soldier. He is the leader of his squad, including Liam Hemin, Marks and Matthews. He was assigned to investigate the UNSC Science and Technology Center along with Liam. After thoroughly checking the department, he came to the conclusion that the entity killing civilians was created in the tech center, slew all the scientists, then killed the UNSC Recon Marine (Trevor Markus) that came to search the place. After it killed him, he blew the center up with the standard-issue self-destruct sequence. He recieved a briefing from the Chief of the Black Ops Division, and then was assigned to take on the entity in the city of Salvator. Andre is a deep investigator, but does not tolerate insubordination even in the slightest form. SPARTAN-BETA SPARTAN-BETA lies shrouded in mystery. He was apparently created/augmented in the UNSC Science and Technology Center, in accordance with the SPARTAN-BETA Program. With combat skill, reflexes, movements, and other senses greater than even John-117, matching the power of the Arbiter himself, he killed every scientist in the department, then killed Trevor Markus, the Marine who was sent in to investigate. After that, he activated the self-destruct and wrecked the entire facility, though not entirely disintegrating it, leaving the bodies charred and the exterior still intact. After he destroyed the facility, he went on a rampage, killing everyone and destroying anything in sight, whether civilian or not. He has most recently been spotted in a shopping mall in the city of Salvator. In on of the teaser trailers, SPARTAN-BETA does a monologue about how inexplicably fun it is to kill. Although his voice is deep and it's hard to catch it, he speaks in a British accent. One theory is that SPARTAN-BETA is a British civilian, possibly even a Spartan, who was brought into the SPARTAN-BETA Program. During the augmentation process, he may have had a gene manipulation drug that infused his DNA with that of Sangheili DNA, which caused him to exceed the combat abilities of any Human, including Master Chief. Eventually, he wasn't able to be contained anymore, and broke free. He went on to slaughter all the scientists after breaking containment, after which the events of the Episode 1 take place.